Take On Me
by ponderer
Summary: Complete He had to keep it a secret for years but finally, he has the chance to finally tell her. Her reaction? Read to find out! DHr!
1. Chapter 1

Take On Me

By

Ponderer

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, just borrow them for my own plot that yes, I made up. This is, fortunately or unfortunately, my first Draco/Hermione story, so I'm fairly new to this relationship. I've read numerous stories including this couple and fell in love with it, yet, I'm still a hardcore Harry/Hermione. But, I'm open to new things, so I thought I'd give it a shot. R&R! D/Hr, D/G, H/G, R/OC. Sit back and relax! And Read!!!

Thanks!

Ponderer

Chapter One

          The streets were filled with victorious wizards and witches, waving their flags and banners high in the air showing their infinite pride. The way was over, and good had finally won. With the death of Voldermort and all the death eaters were put away, Harry Potter and friends were known even more, in both the wizard and muggle worlds. Everywhere they went, people cheered and smiled, owing their lives to the dream team.

          Ron had soaked up all the fame, finally in the spot light instead of being another Weasley or Harry Potter's best friend. He became extremely popular with the ladies, not knowing which witch to choose. Harry as always didn't like the fame, but was slowly getting used to the fact that forevermore people would recognize him especially for the lightening bolt scar on his forehead. As for Hermione, she became noticed for more than her brains and wit. She was also known for her bravery and independence, and her beauty. She was like Harry and didn't like the attention she was given, but still enjoyed being known.

          But another addition to the team continued to bewilder the people of London. Draco Malfoy was helping Albus Dumbledore? Only a few knew the actual truth behind his reasoning. Hermione was one of them, and the second to welcome him, behind Dumbledore, then Harry and Ron. As always squabbled and butted heads but they knew they were all needed to beat the Dark Lord. And it turned out they all became great friends.

          After things calmed down, the foursome purchased a large house in the countryside, away from London and the bustling and nosey people. Being that they saved both worlds, they were offered numerous jobs, all paying outrageous sums of money; therefore, it was very easy to find a house large enough. The mansion was named Wonder Manor, being that it was a beautiful, French masterpiece. Six spacious bedrooms, eight bathrooms, four floors, and a hallway full of church style windows. Each had their own wing, made to their individual liking. 

          The basement was where all the garden supplies sat and was the location of all 'messy' magic. The main floor held the kitchen, dining room, living room, and sitting room. The last two floors each held three bedrooms, on in the middle, and two at the ends; the ends belonging to one of the four. Each master bedroom held a walk-in closet as well as a private bath. Also, between the two last floors held the two-story study/library. The house was always filled with life, family always stopping by, and friends over for parties. Many went to Wonder Manor simply because of its beauty.

          Working and being socially active was hard for the friends, especially since their work hours were hectic. Ron had become Keeper for The Chudley Cannons, being away from the Manor for days at a time. Harry had become an Auror alongside Draco, and both could be in four different countries within one hour. Hermione's job proved to be the easiest since she had took work at a Wizarding Clinic for medical aid. Because not everyone was home, they hired a staff of five to clean the house and such while they were away. Luckily, only few had significant others to deal with. Ron women he met on the road, Harry decided he couldn't commit himself yet, and Draco had been dating Ginny off and on. Hermione was the one that mostly stayed at home on Saturday nights with Crookshanks and the staff. 

          It was Hermione's twenty-third birthday when things changed from the usual, to exciting. Romance was lurking around the corner, and denial was blocking its path. The three men, all ready having had their birthdays, wanted to plan a huge bash for their female friend. They planned the rendezvous in private months prior, carefully making sure that nothing leaked out. It was to be the weekend Hermione though everyone would be gone, extremely 'sorry' they couldn't he home for her birthday. Hermione had played it off as no big deal because of Ginny's plan of getting their friend occupied otherwise. Asking her to dinner, Ginny had done her part for the party, while the boys were stashed away at the Burrow.

          The Grangers, having known about the party in advance, got together with their daughter the day before, giving their gift early. Conveniently, it was a stunning black dress, with a low neck, cutting off just above her knees, giving her long legs a perfect sight. As if the dress spoke to her, Hermione wore it to the dinner with Ginny, but when they got to the restaurant, it was packed with her friends, Draco, Ron, and Harry right up front, big grins on their faces. After the applause broke down, and the music started from the piano man, Hermione ran to her friends, her smile only growing. Each of them were eminently handsome that evening, and it was obvious to see how much they had grown up in the years they'd known each other. She gave each man a hug, and a small friendly kiss for bustling around the room to talk to everyone.

          "She looks tumultuous," Harry said thoughtfully as the three wizards stared after the most important woman in their lives. 

          "Yeah, I'm surprised she didn't smack us for lying to her," Ron laughed.

          "She'll get us back," Draco added, and just as he said it, Hermione turned to them and winked.

          "How does she do that?" Ron exclaimed.

          "It's a girl thing," Draco shrugged, surprised himself. 

          After awhile, when Hermione was done making her rounds, she went to the bar completely parched. "What'll it be?" asked the bartender politely.

          "A glass of your best wine," a masculine voice drawled behind her. Hermione smiled when she turned around, face to face with Draco Malfoy, and the bartender nodded.

          "Yes Mr. Malfoy," and poured them both a glass.

          "I must say Ms. Granger, that you look bewitching," Draco said, giving her head a kiss before spinning her around in a circle.

          Hermione laughed before saying, "You don't look so bad yourself Malfoy."

          "So, what do you think of all this? Did we surprise you?" he smirked.

          "Actually, no. I heard Ron sneaking around late last night when he thought I was in bed. I wasn't," she giggled, watching Draco's face frown and then he shook his head.

          "I told him not to go, but he doesn't listen to me. He'll always be a weasel," he said.

          "Well thank you for trying. It's simply divine here. I can't believe you all did this for me," she answered, looking around the room at all the happy faces.

          "You're worth it Hermione. And, your welcome," Draco said and she had a faint blush to her cheeks. "Would you care to dance? I haven't seen you been asked to dance yet, and it is your party."

          "I would love to," she replied simply and gave his offering hand her own. Just as they got the dance floor, the lights went off, except for a bright one on them. Everyone surrounded them as a song started in the background, a familiar tune that was very special to Hermione.

          "Happy birthday Hermione," Draco whispered as he ducked his head close to her ear. She involuntarily shivered at his closeness but smiled as he slipped his arms around her middle as he guided her into a sensual dance. They stayed that way through the night.

Author's Note: I hope everyone liked the first part of this.  I had this originally be an introduction, but decided to change it to the first chapter. The second one, is over twelve pages written, while this was only six. It should be out soon, just as soon as I finish chapter three. I want to stay ahead, so you won't get anything new until the chapter after that is finished. Sorry for that, but it's what I need to do to be motivated. I hope this hasn't been too incredibly sappy or anything, but it's what needed to be for this story to actually begin. The next chapter is better, I promise. But, I need reviews to post again, so I warn thee. Please be kind!!! Review!

Thanks!

Ponderer


	2. Chapter 2

Take On Me

By

Ponderer

DISCLAIMER: Again, I don't own the characters, J.K. Rowling does. I think these disclaimers are rather silly, so I probably won't be putting them on every chapter. Just know that I didn't take anything. Okay. Good. Enjoy!

Chapter Two

          Draco and Ginny broke it off for real the week after Hermione's birthday. It wasn't much of a big deal, well, it seemed that way at least. Ginny had met someone at work, an attractive man named Jean, who was a French transfer. Draco had always been quiet about his relationships and this time, whenever asked about the break up, he would stare before changing the subject. Nobody but the two knew why, and Ginny promised him that she wouldn't tell until he did. But, soon, Ron seemed to catch on, but didn't question either about it. He left it was it was.

          Draco was unusually quiet around the house, not talking to anyone unless a question was directed to him, and in that case, his answer was short and simple. To Harry and Ron, they figured Draco was heartbroken and needed a quick lay to get him back to himself. Harry hadn't thought it too be such a good idea when he saw the look she gave both him and Ron, the look they only knew too well from their Hogwarts days. So, Harry came to the conclusion that Draco needed a night out with the guys. Hermione knew better, and slapped his arm playfully.

          "Well then, what do you suppose we do then Hermione?" Ron said exasperated. 

          "We wait for him to tell us what to do. I he wants to mope, let him. If he wants to date, let him. But don't pressure him into something he isn't ready for. He's on the rebound right now and all he needs is our support," Hermione replied, almost sadly, as if she felt Draco's pain.

          "All right Hermione. We'll wait," Harry agreed while Ron shook his head.

          "Good," she said, accepting their words and went to the library for some work. She found Draco there, lying on the floor, sprawled out in a pair of dress slacks and a sweater, staring at the ceiling as if mesmerized by the tiles. "Draco," Hermione said softly. He didn't move, but she knew he heard her.

          "Hey," he replied.

          "What's so interesting up there?" she asked, slightly grinning.

          "Just counting the dots," was his answer.

          "Mind if I join you?"

          "No, go ahead," Draco said, still not looking at her. Hermione lay down beside him, staring up at the ceiling above. "I've been here all day, and I've counted the dots four times, and I can't ever get the same number," he said softly.

          "It seems difficult," she replied, watching him from the corner of her eye. She realized rather quickly that this was a metaphor of the breakup; Draco's way of explaining it to her. He knew she would understand his double meaning.

          "I've tried everything I could think of to calculate, but it just gets lost in my brain. Maybe, you can count with me?" Hermione's hand sought out his, and gave it a small squeeze, him returning it.

          "Yeah, I'll help you," she said, except this time, he looked at her while she counted the dots, just watching her.

          It was a few days later when Draco returned to his normal, grouchy self. Ron and Harry wondered why his mood had changed so quickly and they sought out Hermione for answers. "So, what happened?" Harry asked her.

          "Did he sleep with someone?" Ron called out and received a small elbow to his stomach.

          "He came to me," she answered and that's all she said about it. Harry and Ron had looked at each other and shrugged while Hermione went back to work, an achieved smile on her face.

          It took some time for Ginny to come back over to the house, and everytime she did, she would look at Hermione, almost in jealously, but an understanding look at most. Draco had noticed the look passed and prayed Ginny wouldn't say anything to Hermione. "Hermione, we should go out to dinner tonight," Draco said and Ginny watched him carefully.

          Hermione smiled at him and replied, "That sounds wonderful. Any particular reason?"

          "No," Draco shook his head, grinning. "We just haven't been able to talk, just the two of us in awhile."

          "Okay," Hermione accepted. Getting up from her chair, she continued, "I'll go get ready now. Where to?"

          "I was thinking the Bistro. I'll make the reservation," Draco answered and Hermione nodded again before disappearing upstairs. Draco watched her walk away, and with a heavy sigh, he began to dial the phone when he heard Ginny speak from behind him. 

          "Tell her everything Draco. She needs to know the truth," she said quietly, but he heard it all. He didn't reply though, just paused before continuing his call. Ginny smiled, sadly, glad to see him doing the right thing.

          Later on, after Ginny left for dinner at the Burrow, the manor was rather peaceful. Draco was nervously pacing his room, unbeknownst to Harry and Hermione. The witch herself was calmly yet thoughtfully getting ready in her quarters, deciding to wear a simple red dress, showing off all her curves. Pulling her hair elegantly in a French twist letting only a few tendrils slip over her face, she smiled at her mirror. Harry entered her room while she was finishing her makeup. Lazily, he leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest, watching her with a playful grin that only Harry Potter could give.

          "So, why are you so dressed up?" he asked. Smiling, Hermione looked at Harry's reflection through her mirror.

          "Draco asked me to dinner. Do you have any idea why?" her brow creased as she asked the question that had boggled her mind since she had gotten ready. It was Harry's turn to look thoughtful.

          "No, he hasn't said anything to me. Do you think something's wrong?"

          "I don't think so. If it was, he'd tell all of us at once," she replied.

          "Are you sure? After the whole Ginny thing, he may be more talkative to you about that stuff before he comes to me and Ron," Harry said, coming into her room to stand behind her.

          "So? I still think he would tell all of us. But whatever it is, it's important. I can't ever remember him ask me to dinner without you or Ron."

          "I don't know. Well, anyway, you look quite lovely. Stunning actually," he grinned and whistled lowly as she stood up.

          "Well thank you. Will you tell Draco I'll be down in a minute? I need to put my shoes on," she asked.

          "Sure," Harry nodded. He kissed her cheek and left, shutting the door behind him. He found Draco at the bottom of the stairs, waiting patiently, but he seemed a bit anxious. "She'll be down in a minute mate. She needed her shoes." Draco looked at him and nodded. "Are you all right?" he questioned, noticing the looks Draco was giving the stairs.

          "Yes, I'm fine. Maybe I'm coming down with something," he lied, wiping his forehead while Harry frowned.

          "Maybe you should have Hermione check you over before you leave…" he started but Draco wasn't listening. Instead, he watched an angel float down the steps. Harry noted the strange look in his friend's eyes as Hermione made her way over to them. 

          "We won't be too late. Tell Ron that I'll meet him for breakfast okay?" Hermione asked as Draco quickly composed himself.

          "I will. Have fun," Harry replied, still eyeing the blond whose arm was wrapped through Hermione's.

          "We will. Good night," she grinned before letting her escort lead her outside to disapparate to the restaurant. Harry shut the door behind them, quite puzzled by Draco's latest actions. What exactly was going on?

          Hermione looked up at the gorgeous restaurant while Draco asked about their reservation. "Yes, two for Mr. Malfoy. This way please," the woman grinned. The two followed behind her until they found themselves in what seemed the most romantic spot in the whole place. A private table for two overlooking the Eiffel Tower, candles lighting their table. Draco had taken Ginny there before in that exact table before, but whenever he looked across the table, all he could see was someone else, the person his feelings for had grown for so long and now he didn't think he could hold it in any longer. 

          Draco pulled the chair out for his date while the hostess placed the menus on the table. She was middle-aged, her hair had gray streaks and her eyes held a certain glint in them. She had always been there when he had, so he knew her face from the past. "You have a beautiful date, Mr. Malfoy," she said coyly in a deep French accent, looking Hermione over, her eyes sparkling. "And I must say, I haven't seen you look so happy, in all the years you've come here."

          "Thank you Martha," Draco smiled, trying hard not to blush at the last comment she made. "This is a friend of mine, Hermione Granger."

          "It's nice to meet you Martha," Hermione smiled politely.

          "Yes, as you too. Have a pleasant evening," she said, gave Draco a wink, and left.

          "She was nice. I guess you come here often if she knows how you're feeling by just looking at you. It took me years to figure out what you were thinking," she laughed, placing her napkin neatly in her lap.

          "Yes well, we Malfoys proud ourselves with not letting anyone know what's going through our minds," he smirked, a familiar look she'd seen in her school days.

          "But, I eventually figured it out," Hermione added smugly. 

          "Oh, you did eh? Enlighten me," Draco laughed, sitting back into his chair comfortably.

          "You were jealous of me," she smirked, and her companion continued laughing.

          "Me? Jealous of you? I think not."

          "And all you wanted were my grades, my friends, my looks. But, I managed to hold on them," she said. Trying to seem egotistical, which was comical because Hermione was the opposite of that. She thought it was funny to talk about, while he found the reality to her words.

          It was true. He had been jealous all those years ago. Her quick wit could match his (almost better), her never ending friendship with Potter and Weasley, her popularity, her brains. He'd hated her because of that. But as time passed, he saw beyond that and found a beauty that ceased to amaze him. He'd fallen in love with her before seventh year was over. Draco also realized that he wanted to be with her, even though his own name forbid it. Still, his feelings grew and slowly came around, giving small hints about the Dark Side, hoping the Dream Team could stop his father and the rest before it was too late.

          Luckily, they took the bait, informed Dumbledore, and soon enough, Draco found himself becoming a part of the infamous trio. All were reluctant about it, especially Ron and Harry, but after both Dumbledore and Hermione accepted him, they knew they would too. Which they did and all were best friends once the way was over. As Draco's love for Hermione, it continued on, like the power of light, never once fading away. It scared him how much he cared for her because he'd never known a Malfoy, besides his mother and sometimes his father, who had actually shown their feelings of love. Strange as it was, Narcissa was the boss of the home, loved Lucius deeply beside him being a Deatheater. He too loved his wife and son, but it was too late for him to find the light, for he died from an attack a month before the war was over. 

          "What are you thinking of Draco?" Hermione asked him, breaking his thoughts. She seemed to know what he was thinking by the look on his face and he knew he couldn't lie to her.

          "I was just thinking of my parents," he replied softly, gazing into his wine glass, his fingers lightly skimming the rim.

          "What about them?" Hermione asked.

          "How it was odd how my mum was in control. No one saw that but me. Sure, he seemed to be evil, but he was scared and she took care of him. I never had it bad. I was just raised in the wrong way. I don't blame my father though. I blame Voldermort," Draco answered and Hermione reached for his hand, giving it a little squeeze.

          "Well, we don't have to worry about Voldermort anymore. He's gone forever. That's how it should be," she grinned but it faded when he didn't reciprocate the action. "Draco, is there something else you're thinking about?" Draco gathered all his courage and looked her straight in the eye, giving her hand a firm squeeze. This was it! Years of waiting for this one moment.

          "Hermione, I'm in love…" before he could continue though, their food came. He didn't catch the slight look of pain in Hermione's eyes because he looked away once they were interrupted. Draco finally looked at her as he took his hand away from hers reluctantly, giving her a fake smile.

          "Enjoy," the waiter said and left. Draco immediately dug into his food but Hermione watched him expectantly.

          "Draco, what were you saying before?" she hoped he couldn't hear the nervousness in her voice as she held her sweaty palms in her lap. Hermione didn't understand about these new feelings that came pouring into her mind as Draco told her about his new love interest. She had known he would move on eventually from Ginny. But, could she actually be jealous of someone? She hadn't been with Ginny, so why would she be now? As soon as the feeling left her mind, she concentrated on the man in front of her, hoping to help him in anyway she could.

          Draco looked up from his dinner, hoping Hermione would get what he was saying so he wouldn't have to. He had never been good at expressing his feelings. He put down his fork with a sigh, closing his eyes to collect himself. When he reopened them, he thought he saw hope flickering in her brown orbs but as soon as he saw it, it was gone. "I'm in love," he said more firmly, crossing his fingers mentally. _Come on Hermione! Don't make me say it! You're the smartest witch I know, you must know what I'm trying to say! He thought to himself. She smiled at him and his heart fluttered._

          "She must be a lovely girl then," she thought out loud.

          "The loveliest," he echoed. 

          "And special to have the love of a Malfoy," she continued.

          "Extremely special…"

          "So, when can we meet her?" His heart stopped. He looked at her strangely, thinking she was kidding. She wasn't. She didn't know it was her that he loved. Suddenly, he wanted to scream out to the Gods for the pain he consumed.

          "When can you meet her?" he managed out and Hermione nodded.

          "Yes, we can meet her, can't we?"

          "Well," he started, "she doesn't exactly know yet how I feel. I thought she knew, but she didn't understand what I was telling her," he explained, trying to stay as calm as he could.

          "Oh, I'm so sorry Draco," her voice sounded sympathetic but her heart fluttered.

          "Yes, well, it'll be okay. I just needed to tell someone," he murmured, looking down at his dinner when Hermione reached for his hand again.

          "Well, I'm glad you told me," she smiled, and then started to eat her food. His hand was warm from hers and he felt tingles all over his body. He finally had to force himself to finish his dinner and get through the rest of the night without bursting.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Okay, since I already had chapter three written, as promised I typed the second up. I'm currently working on chapter four, and I'm guessing I'll have it done by Thursday or Friday, so the new chapter will be up this weekend when I have time. I hope that's soon enough for everyone. 

I would like to thank my first eight reviewers who enjoyed what I have so far. I haven't heard any complains yet, so I plan on continuing this. So, thank you so much! *sends hugs to everyone* So, please continue reading and reviewing, and I'll continue to write!

Thanks!

Ponderer


	3. Chapter 3

Take On Me

By

Ponderer

DISCLAIMER: As always, I don't own these characters, just the plot. Don't sue me!!!

Chapter Three

          Ron woke up the next morning in Paris's arms. She was gorgeous when she slept, even more so when she was awake. He had seen her when he played the French Team a month before, and it was love at first sight. It was a Romeo and Juliet sort of love, because she was dating the keeper of the Parisian Gumdrops. But they hadn't given up. They were never seen together, and never spoke to one another, only sat in comfort with one and another and made love. It was a cruel game they were playing, but it was worth it.

Slowly, he got out of her bed and dressed, leaving before he did anything he regretted. He wanted more with her, a decent relationship, but he knew she didn't want that. She was engaged, and loved him. It was hard on both, but they promised to end what they had once she was married, a promise that would be hard to keep.

He got to the manor around five, knowing full well no one was up yet. He made himself some tea and found a note to meet Hermione for breakfast. He smiled to himself, wondering how her evening had gone with Draco. He knew his friends' feelings because Ginny had told him, and hoped his friend had told the truth. 

Draco lie in bed, not having slept at all, staring at the ceiling. Sighing, he turned to his side, grazing his eyes on the empty spot beside him. He imagined waking up one day to see Hermione's sleeping figure next to him, but he knew that it would never happen. He could very well have any girl he wanted, on his beck and call, and he had, but everytime it had happened, he imagined it was Hermione. Alas, when his eyes opened after his highest peak, he would see some random girl.

With Ginny it was different. He was attracted to her as she was with him, but there wasn't love. Sure, they cared for one another, but they were there to comfort each other. And, one night, as their sweat covered their bodies, it was Hermione's name that Draco exclaimed, and that's when Ginny found out.

She wasn't hurt by what had happened. In fact, she had expected it. When they broke up for good, Ron had been upset at Draco, afraid he had hurt his sister but before her tempered brother got a hold of her ex, she told him everything, making him swear not to tell anyone. He promised he wouldn't, mostly because he couldn't believe it. Draco in love with Hermione? It was preposterous to even think about, but as he watched the two interact, he saw Ginny was right. The world had indeed turned over. A Malfoy was in love with a Mudblood.  

It had taken weeks for Draco to get used to his current position. He didn't know how people would react to that kind of information. He swore never to tell anyone but Ginny found out, than Ron. He thanked his lucky stars though because Ron never spoke about it, nor did he get mad. If anything, he was more considerate of his feelings as if they shared some kind of mutual understanding. Draco still found it odd to know he was friends with his school enemies, but it strangely fit. Who knew they'd become more than co-workers. He had to admit though; Ron and Harry were his best friends. He hadn't forgotten about Crabbe and Goyle, just had distanced himself.

Tired of being awake, Draco finally fell asleep, no thoughts in his mind except for a certain brown eyed girl.

Hermione waved toward her red-headed companion as he maneuvered his way between the tables at the restaurant. The first thing he noticed about her was her saddened eyes and a fake smile on her face. "Morning Ron," she said softly as he kissed her cheek in greeting.

"How was your evening?" he asked and her smile completely disappeared, but it came back momentarily.

"Oh, it was lovely. The restaurant Draco picked was excellent. I ordered a salmon, and I even asked for the recipe it was so wonderful," she rambled.

"Did anything happen? You seem different," Ron observed, anxious for details.

"It's nothing really. It's just," she sighed, "Draco told me he was in love, but he wouldn't say who she was. He looked so nervous telling me and when I asked about her, he seemed sad. I guess I'm still thinking of that and it's making me sad," she told him, her words flowing slowly.

"He didn't tell you who she was?" Ron managed out. Draco had evidently tried to tell her but she simply misunderstood. 

"No," Hermione frowned. "I didn't push him though, but it seemed he wanted me to. It was strange," she shrugged and took a sip of her juice.

"Oh, maybe he just needed to tell you," Ron answered thoughtfully.

"But why me? He could have told you or Harry," she replied.

"Maybe he's more comfortable around you with the more mushy stuff. I think it's because he trusts you, cares for you," he answered softly.

"Yes, well, it was an interesting evening," Hermione said minutes later.

"Indeed it was," Ron agreed.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Ron asked, barging into Draco's room when he got home. Hermione had went to work so he knew there was time for him to talk before she got back. Draco had still been sleeping when Ron had come in, and he yawned in response. 

"What the hell Weasley?" he said groggily and sat up, watching his friend glare at him. 

"Don't pull this with me Malfoy! You know exactly what I'm talking about," Ron exclaimed.

"I couldn't tell her. I tried, I swear I did, but it came out wrong and she wasn't helping me in any way. It's difficult," Draco answered quietly, yet calmly.

"You have to try again. She has to know…" Ron rambled but the blond stopped him.

"It took me long enough to do it once. I'm not sure I have enough strength to do it again," he answered with a laugh while running his hand through his untidy hair. It took several moments for Ron to speak again, but when he did, there was an almost evil smile on his face.

"Maybe you wouldn't exactly have to tell her…" he started and Draco looked up him.

"What do you mean?"

"You could always show her."

"I'm not just going to kiss her Weasley. I'm not that thick," he drawled.

"Not that. Just, act sweet on her, leave little hints about it," Ron replied.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I've never had to do this," he said. "Like when you touch her, linger your hand, or smile more often, be more romantic in sorts," Ron shrugged while Draco watched him in surprise. "What?"

"You're good," he answered.

"Yes, well, I happen to watch many muggle movies. Besides that, it's a natural talent," Ron smirked.

"All right then, I'll try. But, you will have to help. I can't do this on my own," Draco pleaded. Ron still was bewildered when he heard Draco ask for help. It was a rare occurrence, but he knew if he were in that place, e too would ask for help.

"Sure mate. I'll help you," he nodded. Both men smiled, one more scared than the other, hoping this would all work out.

"If you ever need anything, I'd help you too," Draco said softly and Ron held back his surprise. Did Malfoy know about Paris?

"I'll think about it," he replied carefully. Draco accepted his words, and fell back against his pillows and both sat in a comfortable silence.

Hermione returned home awhile later, still with her scrubs on. Her hair had pretty much fallen out of her braid and her tired face searched around the foyer, looking for a place for her shoes. "Good evening Ms. Granger," Rosetta said as she carried a tray of tea with her. Hermione smiled at the old woman. She was her favorite maid in the house and often confided in her because they were the only women in the house.

"Hello Rosetta," she murmured and nodded appreciatively when she was handed a cup of tea. 

"How was the clinic today?" she asked, as Hermione followed her into the kitchen. They often spoke to one another, almost gossiping. It became a daily ritual whenever Hermione came home from work. She'd sit at the counter while she watched the elderly woman clean up the kitchen.

"Busy as usual. It's so mind boggling how I've managed through the day," Hermione explained, sitting in her stool. The woman laughed softly.

"Well, you are a very determined girl Ms. Granger. When you set your mind at something, you keep at it. You should be proud."

"I am. It's just so tiring. The boys think I have the easiest job. It's the complete opposite. I have to tell people they're dying. You know how difficult that is?"

"No, I don't Mam," she replied.

"It's no fun. Then, to turn around and tell someone else. It's heartbreaking."

"It must be. Would you like anything else?"

"No, I'm not very hungry. A child threw up on me today and I lost my appetite."

"Yes Miss," she laughed again.

"Rosetta, do you think I'm a fool complaining?"

"No, I don't Miss." Hermione nodded and watched in silence as the woman finished. It was some time later when Rosetta was done, and she smiled to see the young woman fast asleep. Her arms were cradling her head on the counter top, her light breathing making her hair blow up every few seconds. Draco appeared in the doorway in his pajamas and sighed at the sight before him.

"How long has she been like that?" he whispered, creeping toward the sleeping girl.

"At least an hour. Carry her upstairs would you dear? I'll see to it that she's changed." Draco nodded and gingerly picked up his love, holding her protectively against his chest. Hermione's arms securely wrapped around his neck voluntarily as he began to move up the stairs, the old woman following behind. She watched as the young man placed her on her bed and kissed her forehead, his lips lingering. Rosetta saw everything he did with a secret smile. The boy was in love. He reminded her of the beast from a muggle tale, and how a beautiful girl tamed him, not knowing how far his feelings were for her. "She's a sweet girl She just pushes herself too far sometimes. Yet, you can't help but love her," Rosetta said softly. He kept his eyes on the sleeping figure, not really upset that the elder witch was hinting at something rather obviously.

"Yes," he agreed and began walking out of the room, but stopped again when he met the main. "Good night Rosetta," he said sweetly, before kissing her cheek and leaving, shutting the door behind him. Rosetta went forward to Hermione, shaking her head.

"You are one lucky girl to have his attention like that."

Ginny knocked on the door to the manor, knowing it was late, but figured someone would be up. She thought perhaps it would be Ron, and was a bit surprised when Harry opened the door. "Ginny," he questioned.

"Hello Harry. May I come in?" she asked tearfully, but tried her best to smile.

"Yes, come in," he said and allowed her in with a frown. He followed her small figure into the sitting room. "What's wrong?"

"Oh Harry, it was horrible. I though he would be different. I thought maybe that we had something special, you know? It's just so hard," she cried out. Harry felt helpless but didn't know what to do, so he let her talk it out.

"Who Ginny? What happened?" he asked soothingly. Ginny calmed down slightly as she breathed in deeply and sat down on the arm of the chair, holding onto her hand.

"Jean. The French man I was seeing, he dumped me. Evidently he was in a vulnerable state when he met me. He had been engaged to marry but when he came here, they fought. He thought it was over between them. She called him, begging him to come home," she sniffed before trying to calm herself, but it wasn't working. "He is," she choked out before bursting into a new set of tears. Harry kneeled in front of her, pulling the shaking body into his arms, trying to ease her pain.

"I'm so sorry Ginny," he whispered, his hands running up and down her back smoothly, her small hands balling into fists on his shirt. He felt her hot tears through the material and he wanted to kill the man who had hurt her that way. Ginny had been known to not have very good relationships, so each heartbreak was worse than the one before.

Finally, her sobs softened, but her grip did not. Harry didn't pull away from her either, pretty comfortable in their position. He felt bad for thinking it right there, yet he couldn't help it. Something about the red head had always been alluring. "Ginny," he whispered as he slowly pulled away. She watched him carefully, almost sizing her up. _Screw the consequences, her mind thought as her eyes sought out his lips. She unconsciously licked her own before leaning in and kissing him. It took a few moments before Harry reacted. He began kissing her back, enjoying the sensations he was getting. She too was feeling the same and all her doubts of her actions disappeared. Giving herself into the kiss fully, she forgot about Jean and her heart as Harry cautiously entered his tongue into her mouth. She let a moan escape from deep within her throat, which Harry returned gratefully. Before either knew what happened, Ginny pulled away. She didn't push him away, but simply gave him a look. He nodded and stood, helping her up. They held hands as they went upstairs, and when they found his door, they entered, locking the door behind them._

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Are you surprised by this chapter? I am! I wanted to introduce the minor characters sooner, but this was the best place for them so everyone got used to the whole Hermione/Draco idea. I hope everyone doesn't think I rushed the whole Ginny/Harry thing, but what goes on with them isn't really important here. As for Ron and Paris, more of their problems will come later on. So, please review and continue reading! Thanks for all the recent reviews and wonderful words of encouragement! And, I'm sorry for the delay for this chapter. This past week was hard to write ch. 4 but it is done and is a bit shorter than expected. I'm currently working on Ch. 5 and it's going good so far. So, keep an eye out for the next chapter!

Thanks!

Ponderer


	4. Chapter 4

Take On Me

By

Ponderer

_Chapter Four_

            Hermione opened her eyes and looked around in wonder. How had she ended up in her room? She remembered talking to Rosetta, like she did every night, but then what? She knew the old woman was strong, but no possibly enough to carry her. She sat up and yawned, deciding to go downstairs to ask Rosetta. Only in Harry's old jumper and her shorts, she made her way to the kitchen. The elder woman wasn't there, but instead was in the dining room with Draco. "Morning," he muttered from behind 'The Daily Prophet'. 

            "Good morning Miss," Rosetta smiled, setting down some coffee for the young woman before taking Draco's empty plates away.

            "Morning," she replied to both.

            "When will you be leaving sir?" Rosetta asked, and Draco put his paper down on the table.

            "Leaving?" questioned Hermione.

            "Yes, Neville called me this morning and they need me in Liverpool for a few days," he answered, then looked at his muggle watch. "I should be leaving now. Thanks for the breakfast Rosetta." Hermione followed him into the foyer where he summoned his suitcase. "Tell the others where I am would you? I didn't have a chance to see them yet," he asked Hermione. 

            "Sure," she nodded. They stood in silence until Hermione launched herself into his arms. The familiar smell that was pure Draco invaded her nostrils and she sighed against his chest. She could hear his heartbeat, which was what she did before he had to leave on a work assignment. Hearing that steady tone brought her faith because she knew how strong he actually was. "I'll miss you," she whispered.

            "I won't be gone," he said and pulled away from her reluctantly. He kissed her cheek, again his lips lingering. She breathed in his scent once more, stashing it away in her memory bank until he returned home safely. He smiled slowly before a pop was heard. He was gone.

            Harry woke up slowly, turning onto his side when a small body grasped him from behind. He felt her nakedness and suddenly remembered the events from the evening before. With a smile, he clasped their hands and kissed hers. He heard a contented sigh and then a slow deep breathing. He knew she had fallen back asleep. She must have been tired from their night together. Harry had been afraid that she would have left by the time he woke up and was surprised when she asked him for a second round earlier that morning. He had wondered if what they were doing was wrong but everything felt so right between them. Her eyes were full of desire and trust and she wanted it just as bad as he did. He didn't know where they'd go in the future, but he did know they couldn't go back.

            He wanted to let her continue to sleep, so their cozy their little world wouldn't disappear but he knew they had to talk. "Ginny?" he whispered and by helping himself indulge himself, he kissed her face from her cheeks to her eyelids.

            "Mmm…" she moaned, leaning in to his kisses.

            "Ginny, wake up," he said again and this time her eyes fluttered open.

            "Hey," she grinned, tightening her hold on his abdomen. 

            "Morning," he smiled back. "We should talk about last night," he continued. "It was wrong to do, because you were vulnerable, but I'm not sorry. I admit, I have some feelings for you that I don't feel for anyone else. I would like to see where this goes, but only if you want to."

            "Well, I know what we did was wrong, but I've waited ten years to do that with you. I was perfectly in control last night, but I didn't stop because I didn't want to. I still don't want to," she replied, blushing slightly.

            "You'll have me then?" he grinned.

            "I'm all yours," she laughed and leaned in to kiss him passionately. 

            Later that day, after many kisses received by Harry, Ginny met up with Hermione and Ron for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny hadn't stopped smiling all morning and it didn't help when Harry practically skipped inside. He hesitated before kissing her in front of their friends but she pulled him forward instead. Ron and Hermione were slightly shocked. They had accidentally found them in Harry's room that morning, sleeping in each others arms.

            "Um, hey guys," Hermione grinned slightly, watching their friends blush as they pulled away.

            "What's going on between you two?" Ron asked, his voice neutral. Harry looked a bit afraid of his friend and couldn't answer. Ginny narrowed her eyes at her brother in annoyance. 

            "It's none of your business Ron, but if you must know, we're a couple," she answered, Harry's hand reaching out for hers.

            "Are you really? That's wonderful!" Ron exclaimed and Harry smiled greatly.

            "Yes, that's wonderful," Hermione echoed just as enthusiastic, but her eyes were showing that something was a bit off.

            "What's wrong?" Ron asked her. Hermione looked at him surprise.

            "It's nothing really. Draco had to leave for a few days and I have yet to talk to him about the other night," she replied. "It's not a big deal."

            "Did he say where he was going?" Harry questioned. "I'm surprised he didn't say anything to me."

            "No, he didn't say. Besides, he only found out this morning about it, so he didn't have time to say anything to you," she replied and then looked at her watch. Standing, she continued. "Again, it's nothing. But, I must be going. Rosetta said there was a book sale and I need to head over there before work. I'll see you at dinner." She hugged everyone quickly before practically skipping to her favorite place in Diagon Alley. Harry and Ginny looked toward Ron, as if he knew something they didn't.

            "What's going on?" Ginny asked.

            "What do you mean?" Ron replied, trying to act innocent. 

"I know she told you about their date. Did Draco finally tell her?" she cried out. Ron sighed, shaking his head no. Harry looked confused towards Ron. 

"Draco's in love with Hermione. That's why he asked her to dinner, to tell her."

"I knew something was going on the way he looked at her," Harry said prod of himself, but saddened. "Poor Draco. I wonder if he's okay."

"Evidently not too well by the look of things. He did leave rather quickly," Ginny replied.

"I talked to him afterwards, yesterday morning after I spoke with Hermione. I gave him some tips to woo her," Ron explained.

"You told him to woo her?" Ginny laughed.

"Yes, he agreed to do it. He just needs us to help him a bit. He was a bit afraid to do it, but he'll be all right once we get a plan in order," Ron continued.

"Do you think it'll work?" asked Harry.

"Let's hope so," Ginny replied.

Draco returned home three days later, completely exhausted. He cringed slightly as the front door creaked open, hoping not to wake anyone. He shut it behind him and dropped his suitcase on the floor. He could vaguely smell something delicious so he made his way to the kitchen. 

Hermione and Rosetta sat in the kitchen, discussing on-goings quietly, as if they could wake anyone up but it was simply out of habit. Ron was elsewhere while Harry was staying at Ginny's for the night.

"You shouldn't e up so late Miss. You've barely slept at all this week," Rosetta said concerned. Hermione sighed and stared into her glass.

"I just haven't been too tired lately," Hermione answered with a sigh.

"Is it because of Mr. Malfoy's trip away?" 

"I don't know. It's difficult to explain. You know about the whole dinner thing. When he said he was in love with some girl, I felt all… confused."

"Could you be holding special feelings for him?" the maid asked.

"Rosetta, Draco's one of my best friends," Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can't love him more than that," the old woman continued. After a pause, she said, "Well Miss, I'll be going bed. I suggest you do the same."

"Goodnight Rosetta," Hermione mumbled as she was left alone. She gazed into her teacup before standing to put it in the sink. Then, as she stood there, she felt a tingle go down her spine as two arms grabbed her from behind. She gasped as she was turned around to face her captor. 

"Draco?" she half-whispered, throwing herself into his arms. He was surprised how she reacted so quickly when she saw him, so it took him a second to respond. He wasn't the only one surprise though. Hermione hadn't realized that she had missed that much until he was right in front of her. Finally, they pulled away but stayed in one another arms. 

"I didn't think you'd miss me that much," Draco smirked. He had of course missed her, more than he thought possible. He hadn't slept at all, only lying in his room thinking of her. He could still smell her hair or the way she looked, and she haunted him in his dreams.

Hermione pulled from their embrace and looked at him for the first time. His face and eyes looked tired, mirroring her. His blond hair was simply hanging down over his forehead. His cheeks were pale, but a medium sized scratch was on the left side. Her small hands reached up and touched the red. When he finer brushed, he cringed because it looked better than it really was. Hermione's brow furrowed and suddenly her finger lit up and she ran it over his cut as she murmured a few magic words. His gray eyes stayed on hers the whole time and she realized that rather quickly. She stared back at him, brown meeting gray, and she kept her hands on his cheek that was now scratch free.

"Hermione… I…" Draco started but was interrupted when he felt a feathery kiss on his cheek. He closed hi eyes from the contact and when he reopened them, she was already at the door, a soft grin on her face.

"Welcome home," she said simply and left with turning back. Draco stayed put, staring after her for a few moments. Then, closing his eyes, he touched his cheek and smiled, remembering the feeling she had given him when she kissed him there.

"It's good to be home," he replied to the silence.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I would just like to say thank you for being so patient for this chapter. It's not much, but it's here. I tried uploading it earlier this week, but since I'm stupid with computers and couldn't find out why it wasn't saving to disk, I had to wait for my friend Trina to help me out. So, here it is! So, please, review and continue reading!!!

Thanks!

-- Ponderer


	5. Chapter 5

Take On Me

By

Ponderer

Chapter Five

          Ginny woke up happily the next morning, nestled underneath her blankets, wrapped in Harry's arms. She was only wearing his shirt from the day before while he wore his blue boxers; his hair unruly and she had to hold back a giggle as she tried unsuccessfully to pat it down. His arms tightened around her waist as he slowly woke up. "Good morning," she smiled, leaning down to kiss him on the mouth. He responded slowly, still waking up.

          "How you can be up this early is beyond me," he murmured, burying his head in her neck, giving the exposed skin a few kisses.

          "It's how I grew up. Living with six brothers, I had to learn to get up early to get the bathroom. I never grew out of it I guess," she laughed at his expression.

          "I still can't believe you only had one bathroom. We had two, one for Dudley, while I shared with my aunt and uncle," Harry replied then shivered. "Then again, I guess we're even. I had it just as bad."

          "Thank you," she said and kissed him again. "How get up, Ron's coming home today."

          "The match is over already?" Harry yawned, watching his girlfriend gather some clean clothes from her drawers. 

          "Yes, he owled me quite early this morning. They won naturally, and the game was over within an hour," Ginny explained.

          "Wow, he must be thrilled then," Harry grinned.

          "He was. And have you been that beautiful owl he's been using while he's away?"

          "He won't tell me whose it is," Harry offered.

          "Interesting," she shrugged. "No matter. Come on, we must get ready."

          "I thought you were going to shower first, let me sleep in a bit more," Harry grinned sleepily.

          "Well, you can if you want but there's an open invitation to join me, but if you're too tired…" Ginny said seductively before shrugging her shoulders and going into the bathroom, Harry hot on her heels.

          Draco woke up and quickly showered and changed because his mother was coming to visit for the week. He went downstairs and grabbed a warm muffin before quickly stuffing it down his throat. He didn't know why, but he was always nervous when his mother came. He valued her opinion very much and wanted his friends to be on her good side; especially Hermione. If Narcissa liked Hermione, he would have a better chance of having her.

          "Good morning Mr. Malfoy," Rosetta said, bringing a tray of tea and muffins into the dining room.

          "Morning," he mumbled before downing a cup of tea.

          "Are you going to pick your Mother up at Kings Cross?"

          "Yes. I have to be there ten minutes before the train arrives," Draco replied.

          "Everything in the guest room is all set up for Mrs. Malfoy when she comes," she smiled and he nodded gratefully. "How was your trip?"

          "All right I suppose. Some wizard flipped his lid and we had to collect him," Draco smirked.

          "Miss Hermione said you had a cut on your face," Rosetta explained thoughtfully.

          "When did she tell you that? I got back very late last night."

          "She didn't tell me then, she told me this morning."

          "Where is she now?" Draco asked.

          "To the clinic. Poor girl's overworking herself. Well, you should be leaving. You know how your mother doesn't like to wait," Rosetta added.

          "Yes, I'll be back in a bit," he nodded and stood. Before he left the house though, Ron ran to him out of breath. "Weasley, did you bring home that trophy of yours?"

          "I guess you know we won then," Ron grinned, his cheeks red from excitement. 

          "Obviously," Draco smirked. "Congratulations," he said and shook his friend's hand.

          "Did anyone tell you about the party tonight?" Ron asked as they started walking outside into the morning air.

          "No, what party?"

          "A celebration for our win over the Belgium Waffles."

          "Ah, I would, but my mum's coming town," Draco declined.

          "Bring her as your date! There'll be dancing and food and all…" Ron continued, almost seeming desperate towards Draco.

          "Where's this party anyway?" his friend inserted.

          "It's here," Ron questioned while Draco sighed. "Look, if Narcissa gets tired or whatever, she can go to bed. She loves Weasley parties!"

          "Because you always get her drunk on butter beer!" Draco accused.

          "She still has fun," Ron replied.

          "I'll think about it. See you later," Draco sighed again and left. Ron went back inside grinning. The plan was in action.

          "Hello Mother," Draco grinned when he spotted her from the platform.

          "Draco dear, it's wonderful to see you," she smiled and hugged him.

          "I've missed you," he said, pulling away from her embrace.

          "I've missed you as well. The manor's so quiet without you running around putting spells on things," Narcissa laughed, letting Draco lead her away to get her luggage. "How is everyone doing?"

          "Fine. Ron just won the trophy for the Canons," Draco explained.

          "That's wonderful. How about Ginny?"

          "She's dating some French Guy. I haven't spoken to her in awhile though," he replied.

          "Well, how about Harry and Hermione?" she asked instead, surprised to see more emotion race through her son's eyes when she said Hermione, rather than Ginny.

          "They're both fine. Except Hermione's been overworking herself at the clinic," Draco sighed and grabbed for his mother's bags as they came their way. He put them on the trolley and they started walking out to the streets.

          "Hasn't she always been a hard worker?" his mum questioned.

          "Yes, but she hardly sleeps. She looks so tired all of the time…"

          "As you do too. You look like you haven't slept in days."

          "Well, I won't tonight either. The Weasleys are throwing a celebration party for the win," Draco explained, waiting for some kind of outburst. 

          "Oh, I love their parties!" Narcissa exclaimed, shocking her son a bit.

          "What? You want to go?" Draco asked incredulously.

          "Yes Draco. I like to go out and mingle. I'm not that old," she laughed and playfully punched his arm.

          "Okay then, I guess you'll be my date for the evening," Draco replied smirking.

          "Oh thanks," his mother retorted sarcastically. "How gracious of you."

          "Yes, well, I try," he smirked again.

          "Are you sure she's allowed visitors at work?" Mrs. Malfoy asked again as she and her son entered the clinic.

          "Yes Mum. Besides, I'm taking her home and she's getting a break. This place is raking havoc on her," Draco explained, searching around the hallway for Hermione.

          "She's not just going to up and leave work like that," his mother warned.

          "Yes, so I'll just use my sad face and she'll have no other choice but to come with me," he smiled.

          "Draco…" she started and he gave her his sad face, receiving a sigh. "Well, go find her. I'll be sitting over here." Draco grinned gratefully, and after he made sure she was sat down, he began to walk down the hallway in search. His long jacket swayed back and forth as he glided along. Many of the female doctors and patients watched his body as he passed but he gave them no attention. He was used to it, the curse of being such a handsome man, but he only cared about one thing at that moment: find Hermione. And he did a few seconds later. She was standing with a few younger looking doctors so he knew they were med students. Her hair was a mess and she looked like she wanted to be curled up in bed. No matter, he'd just have to go over there.

          "Now, Lucien, what is your synopsis for Mr. Starr?" her voice asked, looking expectantly at the student, but he was looking behind her at Draco. She turned around and concern took over immediately. "Draco, is everything all right?"

          "Yes, once I get you out of here," he answered simply while she frowned.

          "What are you playing at? I can't leave now, I'm teaching," she explained, motioning behind her to the staring students.

          "Somehow I don't think they'll mind," he smirked and the doctors smirked behind her.

          "What?" she cried out, stress taking over her voice.

          "Look, you're going home. You look horrible, you're hardly slept, so you're going to take a few days off to get yourself rested," Draco told her sternly.

          "Draco, I can't! I have much to do. I can't just leave all my patients behind!" Draco began to pout but she crossed her arms over her chest and he knew she wasn't falling for it. He only had one last option. He turned to the nearest female student and flashed a charming smile. 

          "Would you mind covering for her? She'll call tomorrow for the time off. Thanks," he grinned because the girl greedily nodded at his request.

          Suddenly Hermione felt herself lifted up as Draco threw her over his shoulder. "Draco Malfoy! Put me down this instant!" she yelled, pounding on his back as he began to stride back out the entrance. "Draco!" her angered voice echoed as the three left and the students stood there laughing at the situation.

          "Malfoy, that wasn't necessary," Hermione said stubbornly as Draco carried her over the threshold of the manor. Narcissa closed the door and bit back a grin at the still bickering pair. _Just like it used to be, she thought._

          "I thought it was," he replied, laughing.

          "Can you put me down now?" she gritted out.

          "Only if you promise to go upstairs and sleep," he explained.

          "But…" she started.

          "No buts. There's to be a party tonight so I want you rested up. Now get upstairs and sleep," he said aging and she sighed.

          "Fine," she agreed and he put her down. The first thing she did was stretch, then growl as she marched up the steps. Draco watched her calmly. An hour later, he was at her door and he peaked in, finding her lying in bed, not sleeping.

          "Why aren't you sleeping?" he asked, going to sit by the bed.

          "Because I can't seem to. I've been on autopilot for some time and I don't think I can stop," she explained softly. 

          "Sure you can," he replied.

          "Will you stay here with me until I fall asleep?" she asked meekly, reminding him of a little girl.

          "I thought you were mad at me," he smiled and she mirrored the action.

          "I can't stay mad at you," she told him.

          "All right, scoot over then," he said and she did so. He lay on top of the blankets and opened his arms to her as she curled her body around him. 

          "Promise you'll stay?" she whispered, sleep over taking her once his warmth covered her body.

          "I promise," e replied, kissing her head that rest on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Soon, her breathing slowed and he knew she was asleep. Not wanted to interrupt that, he closed his eyes and both slept for a long time.

          "How are things?" Ron's voice asked to people walking by. The Manor was packed with people from wall to wall. Music was blasting and it was even louder from all the voices. Harry and Ginny were stationed in the foyer, gathering coats and greeting everyone. Ron was going around the rooms, making sure all was well. Hermione decided to stay in the kitchen, helping Rosetta make snacks while catching up with Narcissa. 

          "So, how have you been Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione asked the blond haired woman.

          "I've been fine. Better now that I'm with Draco. The house gets so lonely without him," she explained.

          "Yes, he's a good boy," Rosetta spoke up and the mother grinned.

          "He used to be so tense when he was at Hogwarts. But, when he was little, he was a spitting image of me. Then he grew up and looked exactly like his father. Scary really and it's still hard to look at him because of it," Narcissa continued. 

          "I used to look like my dad when I was young," Hermione said, trying to make the conversation light. "But between fifth and sixth years I grew up to be just like my mum," she continued. 

          "Very beautiful too," Draco said, startling the three women. Hermione blushed as he grinned at her, the look unnoticed by the other two.

          "What kind of trouble are you getting into now?" his mother asked, breaking his attention from Hermione.

          "Enough," he replied, before giving her cheek a kiss.

          "Always the kidder," Narcissa murmured and all three woman grinned to themselves while Draco's smirk grew.

          "What are you ladies up to?" he asked, stealing a carrot from Hermione's hand.

          "Trying to make snacks but someone's eating it already," she replied, pointing her knife at him. Draco just watched her innocently, chewing the carrot slowly.

          "Sorry," he muttered, grinning. "Why are you back here anyway? Shouldn't you be mingling with the young folk?"

          "Yes dear, take a bit of a break. I can help Rosetta," Narcissa offered, already standing up from her seat.

          "No, I'd much rather be here," Hermione replied shaking her head stubbornly.

          "Don't make me carry you again," Draco warned. Hermione glared at him and put her knife down with a sigh.

          "Fine," she huffed. "But only for awhile," she added.

          "Whatever," Draco said. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the living room. He dropped her arm and instead picked up her hand, leading her to middle of the floor to dance.

          "Draco, I don't feel like dancing right now," she explained but he just brought his arms to her waist to bring her closer. A fast song was playing by a muggle singer.

          "Please Hermione? We're easily the best dancers here; can't we show off just a bit?" Hermione cracked a small grin at his pout before agreeing.

          "Okay, but not too much. Don't want to make the others look bad." Draco's reply was a laugh before he brought her even closer, and they begun to dance.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Okay, again, so sorry that this took so long to post. I'm almost done writing the story, eight chapters and an epilogue on the way! I'm a bit behind on the whole 'write two chapters and post one' thing, but I'm trying my best to get it up as soon as I can!

Thank you for those who have caught mistakes I have made and I apologize. I usually don't even double check my work because I'm lazy. I don't want to hassle with a beta, but if I can, I'll have my friend Trina do it for me. But, thanks for the offers anyway!

I would also like to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. I know this story isn't really hard core Draco/Hermione, but it is my first and I tend to like the more fluffy stuff to write, rather than darker stuff. Although, I like reading all genres of it. So, please, keep reviewing and reading!

Thanks!!!

-- Ponderer


	6. Chapter 6

Take On Me

By

Ponderer

Chapter Six :-) enjoy!

Hermione didn't know how long she had been dancing for. But what she did know was that she was enjoying herself completely, and Draco was a big part of that. She hadn't wanted to leave work but was glad now because she could once forget about her problems and just have fun. 

She had always known that Draco a fabulous dancer, as she had watched him numerous times with Ginny. But she hadn't realized how sensual it was. He kept her body close to his, his rough hands running down her sides to hold her in place. She tried not to notice how she inwardly shivered when he touched her a certain way. She would blush and look in his eyes, looking for some kind of answer, but the gray mirrored the brown. She wanted to run away at that moment, not wanting to know what could happen, yet she stayed rooted to her spot. She was curious about him; always had been. What was hidden beneath the Malfoy exterior? Hermione wanted to find out.

Draco was in heaven while he danced with his love. She matched him, move to move, trying not to let him win their silent contest. It had been their thing ever since Hogwarts and he knew that would never end.

She was beautiful when she danced with her eyes filled with excitement and her face flushed. Her lips were pouted slightly and it took all his self-control not to kiss her. Instead, his hands would hold her tighter. She didn't seem to mind though, so he continued.

After more fast songs, both exhausted, Hermione motioned go outside for some fresh air. He followed behind her, Ron's words echoing in his ears: _Be more romantic. _He could do that, he was a Malfoy! They stopped at the edge if the porch only for Draco to open the gate for her. She smiled gratefully, then he offered his elbow which she accepted. His mind exclaimed happily for him, giving himself bonus points.

"You look amazing tonight," he said smoothly, looking her over for the millionth time that evening, as they walked slowly through the gardens. Hermione blushed again. Wearing a knee length black skirt and matching black tank top along with black sandals, Draco thought she looked ravishing.

"Well thank you. You aren't so bad yourself," she smirked and he grinned. Indeed he was trying to impress her and it was working.

"So, are you having fun?" he asked.

"Much more than I expected. Thank you," she answered softly.

"For what?" he questioned, eyebrow raised.

"For just being you and for today. I had been mad but I know you were only helping me and that means a lot to me. It really does," Hermione explained.

"I suppose I should thank you as well. I've never had such a beautiful woman dance with me before," he said and received a puzzled look.

"Why are you so different? I never know what you're thinking," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Yes you do, you're just trying to block it out," Draco answered, his heart pounding in his chest.

"What?"

"Look into my eyes Hermione. You'll find all the answers there," he replied, making her face him. She looked up and was suddenly trapped in his gaze. She saw love and desire and fear in those depths and yet, it didn't scare her away like he expected. Instead, she stepped closer, placing her palm on his strong chest. Before he knew it, her lips were so close, her eyes closed. His heart was going so fast, he thought it would explode as he bent forward to brush his lips against hers.

"Oy! Draco! Hermione! Where are you two?" Harry's voice boomed from the house. The pair broke away but stood staring at each other. Draco gave her a reluctant grin before yelling out to his friend. 

"We're coming!" Hermione blinked as the realization that she had almost kissed Draco. Sure, they had given friendly, chaste kisses before, but not that kind of kiss they were about to have. Hermione's heart was beating just as fast as his, her face flushed. She didn't know if she was happy or not for Harry's interruption but when Draco licked his lips, she wanted to hurt her scarred friend.

"I guess we should head in now," she said softly, looking down at her feet, suddenly shy. Did Draco regret it? Remembering his words, Hermione looked into his face and smiled a faded smile. The look in his eyes was still there, haunting her already, but she knew that he didn't regret what would have happened. It looked he was just as upset as she to have to end it sooner than either wanted. However, now that they stood there in an uncomfortable silence, they knew the mood was broken. Reaching for his hand, Hermione slowly began walking back towards the house, a beaming Draco following. When they got to the back door, they found Harry and Ginny wrapped in each other's arms, kissing rather passionately. It was the first time Hermione saw them intimate like that, and the first for Draco to even know about them. Draco hadn't known about the breakup with her French boyfriend and definently had a look of shock on his face. Hermione watched him carefully, wagering his reaction.

"How long has that been going on?" he asked a moment later, nodding towards the couple.

"Awhile. Maybe a week or two," Hermione answered, still watching him.

"Oh," was his answer and he led her past the pair into the party, but not before slightly pushing Harry over, laughing all the way. 

"You shouldn't have done that," she said, trying to hold back her giggles.

"I had my reasons," he answered, giving her a wolfish look. 

"I'm going to get myself something to drink. Do you want anything?" Hermione asked Draco, abruptly changing the subject but her flushed cheeks told him she enjoyed it nonetheless.

"No, I'm going to check on Narcissa. I'll meet back with you though," he explained and she nodded. After placing a lingering kiss on the corner of his mouth, she walked away, putting an extra sway in her hips just for Draco's pleasure. Grinning to himself, he began to walk where the elder witches and wizards were sitting. Narcissa smiled at her son, having just seen what had happened with Hermione. She got up from sitting between the Weasley's, she met him halfway. "I'm sorry I've been away for so long," he started but she put her hand up to stop him.

"Now, now, I've been fine. And I see you have too," she grinned, making him blush.

"What did you see?" he asked, already cringing.

"I only saw what everyone else saw," she explained. "The way you two were dancing, it seems you two were more than just friends."

"Mum, it's not like that," he started but she interrupted him again.

"Draco, I'm your mother. I know you feel more than friendship for that girl. And I must say she's a wonderful catch," she grinned, seeing as Hermione came back from the kitchen with a cup in her hand. Draco's eyes followed her every move, a look unnoticed by Narcissa. "You love her don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" he chuckled.

"It's mother's intuition. Go get her," she whispered.

"But…"

"Just go…" she smiled and pushed him slightly towards the young witch, but he had planted himself there.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I'll be fine. I think I'll sit myself back where I was with Rosetta in the kitchen," she replied thoughtfully.

"Okay, but you'll find me if you need me?"

"Yes, now just go!" his mother laughed and watched as he shyly made his way towards his love. "Crazy boy," she murmured before going to her planned destination.

Hermione spotted Draco coming, rather sensed him coming towards her. She put her cup on the table beside her and straightened out her outfit while Draco made his way through the room full of people. Hermione didn't know why she was so nervous so suddenly. It was only Draco. _Who you almost kissed,_ her mind added. _You wanted him to kiss you. You still do, admit it._ She couldn't lie to herself. She couldn't remember ever wanting a man to kiss her so much as she had in the gardens. Oddly enough, she wasn't bothered that it was her best friend. When he was close enough to touch for them to touch one another, they did. He brought her close, wrapping his arms around her from behind, snuggling his face into her hair and neck. She had no idea why she would let someone be so intimate with her, especially in front of so many people, but it felt right with Draco. With all her past boyfriends, it has been extremely awkward and now she never wanted to leave the safety of his arms. 

Draco was in absolute paradise in their passionate embrace. He couldn't believe that night was actually happening and that Hermione was in his arms. He could smell the sweet scent of her shampoo and grinned into her neck, giving her a little kiss. He felt her shiver slightly at the contact but she thankfully didn't pull away, instead leaning her head to one side, giving him more access. He internally groaned before leaning forward to kiss her delicate skin that she had willingly offered him.

Hermione hadn't expected her move to give him more room to kiss her neck but the feelings she was receiving made her feel crazy with desire. She wanted to turn and kiss him but restrained herself to hold his arms more in place around her middle. _This is Draco! Why am I letting this happen?_ She asked and her heart didn't answer. Somehow, she already knew.

She reluctantly pulled away and said, "I'm going to bed. Walk me?" Draco was speechless and could only nod in response. Taking his hand, she led him upstairs silently, smiling at him every so often. Harry, Ron, and Ginny's eyes followed them before giving thumbs up to each other. Their party had worked.

It seemed they got to Hermione's door too quickly that night for Draco. His grip on her hand had tightened, as did hers. "Well, here we are," he chuckled softly, as they gazed into one anothers eyes.

"Yeah, here we are," she echoed, blushing slightly. Seeing that she was still confused as to what emotions were going through her mind, she leaned forward to place a kiss on his forehead and dropped his hand. "Goodnight," she whispered.

"Goodnight," he replied and waited until her door was closed before he let out an unMalfoy-like yell of happiness, glad to have soundproof walls. He grinned all the way to his room, falling into a peaceful dream of the girl he loved.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I cut this chapter a bit shorter after looking it over. I haven't posted in awhile, so I looked back and read through it slowly first and made some major editing. Alas, it isn't as long as it usually is. I apologize for that. Also, I made a pretty stupid mistake in my H/Hr story a few days ago, so I'm trying to be extra careful on what I type. I hope everyone enjoyed their little kiss thing, but soon it will be more than just a brush of lips! At least, I hope so. *shrugs* 

As always, thanks for the number of reviews! 

Thanks!

Ponderer


	7. Chapter 7

Take On Me

By

Ponderer

Chapter Seven

Ron was ecstatic the next morning as Draco told him the events of the party. He had come into the Slytherin's room that morning, desperate to know the details. So, Draco told him everything. 

          "We almost kissed." Ron looked shocked.

          "Almost kissed? What, did you chicken out? No, she didn't smack you, did she?" Draco laughed at the red-head.

          "God no, Harry interrupted."

          "Bloody hell. That man needs to know when to keep his mouth shut," Ron cursed, pacing around Draco's room, while the blonde sat coolly in his chair, scanning over the paper.

          "It's all right. He didn't know what he was stopping. It's not like it won't happen again," he replied carelessly, not even looking up at his friend.

          "Really?" Ron's eyes were wide with his question.

          "I think so at least. I did everything you said, I was romantic as James Bond, and I think it worked."

          "Did it now? Well, I'm glad for you mate. You got what you wanted," Ron grinned.

          "Maybe she regrets it though," Draco sighed, letting the Daily Prophet fall to the floor.

          "You won't know until you talk to her," Ron explained, giving Draco's shoulder a pat. "And for your sake, I hope she goes with it. That woman has one hell of a punch."

          "That's not funny," Draco scowled, watching Ron chuckle.

          "Yes it is. But seriously Malfoy, you have nothing to worry about. Everyone's behind you on this," Ron sobered. Draco eyed him skeptically but finally cracked a little grin.

          "Okay," he replied and Ron started to leave, but Draco's words stopped him. "Remember Ron, anything you need, and I'll help you."

          "I may have to take you up on that," Ron nodded and preceded to tell Draco everything about his relationship with Paris, a shocked and patient friend listening to every word.

Hermione practically floated to the dining room that morning, having slept in three more hours since she wasn't going into work. It helped even more that she had dreamt of a handsome gray-eyed man who had a mouth to die for. Since her talk with Rosetta the night before, the thought of being with Draco appealed to her more. Sure, in her schools days her mind wondered what would have happened if they were together. This was her chance to find out.

          Ron and Harry were already at the table when Hermione skipped into the room. She was radiating so much positive energy that both boys couldn't help but grin at her. They noted by her appearance, a blue spring dress, that what had occurred last night was just as good for her as it had been for Draco. "Pleasant dreams?" Harry asked, holding back a laugh as Hermione sighed dreamily while sitting herself across from him.

          "What?" she replied, having not noticed someone had spoken to her.

          "Guess so. Or, maybe it had to do with a certain friend of ours," laughed Ron, receiving another sigh from the witch.

          "Are you at least going to tell us what happened?" Harry asked, leaning over the table towards her.

          "Oh, I already know what happened," Ron replied casually, drawing Hermione and Harry's attention.

          "How?" they both asked.

          Ron smiled and leaned into his chair comfortably. "Draco told me about it this morning."

          "What did he say?" the young woman asked, blushing slightly.

          "Just that you two were becoming 'closer' friends," he replied, using his infamous quotation marks with his fingers. 

          "Harry smirked at Hermione, "Oh really?"

          "Yes, go on," she said, shooting daggers with her eyes to Harry before turning herself to look at Ron.

          "And you were getting even closer when some idiot ruined it." Harry's smirk wiped away as the other two stared him down. But, he was convinced that, when the time was right, they could try again," he continued softly. 

          "Oh," was Hermione's response.

          "So, it was a good night for you?" Ron asked her expectantly. "I mean, it obviously was for Draco. He couldn't stop smiling," he continued. "Anyway, the party was a huge success. Everyone was saying it as they left. I'd have to say my brothers were right about it."

          By that time, Hermione wasn't listening anymore to her best friends. Draco wanted to try and kiss her again? She wasn't upset about it though, instead rather excited. She tried to keep her giddiness hidden but it was impossible to do under the circumstances. Letting out a girly giggle, she ran to the door, not paying attention when her body felt another against her. She looked up like a deer caught in the headlights. She blushed a deep crimson color and left, not looking back, leaving a bewildered Draco and laughing Harry and Ron. 

          Draco pointed to where the witch disappeared to. "Why was she so giddy?"

          "She almost got kissed by a dragon last night. I'd be acting the same way," Ron joked, sending Harry into another fit of laughs while the third wizard blushed.

Hermione grinned as she spotted Narcissa sitting an armchair in the library. Her hair was elegantly swept into a bun, while she wore long robes, the delicate fabric the color of red. "Good morning Narcissa," Hermione greeted, giving the elder a daughterly kiss on the cheek.

          "Good morning," Mrs. Malfoy smiled, watching the young woman sit across from her. "How was the rest of the party? I didn't really see you after you danced with my son."

          Hermione had always felt that when mothers, such as Narcissa and Molly, she felt that they could read her like a book. It might have been because they had been in her shoes long ago, or that they were simply mothers and they knew everything. Either way, she knew Narcissa was doing that now.

          "Oh, well, we mingled a bit after dancing," Hermione fibbed, not telling the woman about her escapade with her son in the gardens.

          "I saw you two go outside. Was it a nice kiss?" Hermione's eyes bulged. Did she really just ask that?

          "Excuse me?" she breathed out, guilt washing over her immediately.

          "Was it a nice walk?"

          "Oh," she sighed, "yes, it was a wonderful walk."

          "Hermione, can I ask you something?" the girl nodded, kind of nervously but she didn't seem to notice. "Draco never told me, and I never wanted to make him uncomfortable but I must know. Why did he break up with Ginny?"

          Hermione sighed and tried to respond, but she didn't know either. "Actually, he never told me either. I never asked him or Ginny for that matter. I doubt that it was anything bad though because they still talk. It must have been a mutual understanding," she explained.

          "I see. Did he seem hurt afterwards?" she asked instead.

          Hermione shook her head. "No, not really. He was a bit quiet for a few days but he came back around after I talked to him."

          "Interesting," Narcissa nodded, putting two and two together.

          "When they were a couple, it wasn't usual. I mean, they wouldn't ever hold hands or cuddle. I think he was with me more during that relationship," Hermione laughed. Narcissa understood what had happened. 

          "Well, I promised Rosetta I'd help with lunch. I'll leave you in your favorite room." Narcissa chuckled and left. Hermione stayed in her spot for a bit, pondering over what had happened. Finally, she grabbed her book from the table, once again getting lost in the fairytale.

It was late afternoon when Draco found Hermione in the library. She was reading a rather old, large book while her body was snuggled in the chair she sat in. Her legs were curled to the side so her dress covered her thighs up. He couldn't help but stare at her, her brown eyes bright with excitement from her reading, her sensuous mouth curved upwards in a sweet smile that made Draco weak in the knees. She was beautiful, pure and simple.

          He pushed himself from the doorway, the door making a soft click as it closed behind him. Hermione looked up, not really surprised, but smile more as Draco walked towards her.

          "What are you reading?" he asked softly, sitting on the arm of the chair, leaning over to see the cover.  

          "Thumbelina. It was my favorite when I was little," she gushed, putting her book mark in her spot before closing the cover.

          "I thought you'd be more of a Cinderella type of girl," he wondered.

          "Well, it was a great story too. Why would you think that?"

          "A story of a girl who fell in love with a prince. Wow, that's the plot to a lot of stories," he said, making her giggle.

          "This is true," she agreed.

          "I don't know, it just seemed more like you I guess. But I have been wrong before," shrugged Draco. 

          "Yes," she replied. "So, what are you doing? Getting something to read?"

          "Actually, no. I wanted to find you," he grinned, making her blush.

          "Oh," she mumbled, folding her hands in her lap and looking down at them.

          "Hermione, I wanted to talk to you about the other night…" Draco started and she looked back at him instantly. 

          "Okay, then talk," she said and turned in the chair she was in to face him, giving Draco all her attention.

          "Well," he swallowed, trying to be careful with his wording. "What would have happened wasn't planned. And I hope you aren't mad at me about it."

          "Mad? Why would I be mad?" she questioned.

          "Because I didn't want to confuse you. But I want to lay everything out so it'll be cleared up once and for all. Alas, before I do that though, I have one small request," he asked, looking at her expectantly. 

          "What?" she breathed out, seeing him lean a bit closer.

          "Kiss me," he murmured before settling his lips over hers. Hermione's eyes closed at the contact, seeing fireworks behind her shut lids. Draco's mouth caressed hers eagerly, trying to get as much of her taste that he could get, but he only wanted more as the seconds of kissing her became minutes. Out of breath, Draco pulled away watching her reaction of their passionate embrace. Se wore a woozy look on her face and he never saw her so beautiful.

          "What did you want to tell me?" she asked after her breathing slowly became normal again. 

          "I'm in love with you," he replied and he watched her close her eyes and faint into his arms. "I didn't think I had that much of an affect on women," he murmured before picking her up and taking her to the nearest bedroom: his.

          Hermione woke up, thinking all was a dream. Draco's kiss and his words, all of it she imagined in her dreams. She must have fallen asleep while reading earlier in the library. '_Then why am I in a bed with a snake picture across from me?' _

          "It wasn't a dream," she said to herself, shaking her head. She had fainted at Draco's declaration and he had brought her to his room to rest. She wrapped his sheets up around her body, letting the smell of him fill her sense. She closed her eyes and pictured the scene in her mind. _"I'm in love you with,"_ he had said. And her response had been to faint? She didn't understand and was extremely confused but she had the sudden urge to giggle. So she did and fell back asleep with a smile on her face.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: First off, I'm sorry it's taken so long to update this chapter. I've been kinda busy, yet kinda lazy so it's been my fault almost completely. And although I really enjoy this coupling, I probably won't write anymore of it after this is done. I don't think I write Draco that good as a nice character and I don't like having to change much of him from the book. I'm not writing off this couple though, because I might change my mind later on. Although, that is most unlikely.

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Only one more to go… then it's the epilogue. 

Thanks for everyone who's still reviewing and reading!

 Ponderer


	8. Chapter 8 the finale

**Take on Me**

**By**

**Ponderer**

**Chapter Eight **

(the finale)

_I've been loving you for such a long, long time  
Expecting nothing in return  
Just for you to have a little faith in me  
You see time, time is our friend   
Cos for us there is no end  
All you gotta do is have a little faith_

_Have a little faith in me_

_Oh, faith_

- _Mandy __Moore__ 'Have a Little Faith in Me'_

It was a week later when Narcissa left to return to Malfoy Manor. She had stayed an extra two days when Draco offered taking her for a little holiday in town; the day after his conversation with Hermione. He didn't have the courage to tell her he was leaving, so he told Harry, him being the only one awake that early.

          "Are you sure you should just leave like this? She'll need to talk to you," Harry said, helping his friend carry Mrs. Malfoy's luggage downstairs.

          "Just tell her I'll talk when I get home but I think I should leave her alone. She needs to let it sink in," Draco explained.

          "You never really told me exactly what happened either," he told him.

          "I kissed her and told her I loved her," Draco replied, sighing.

          Harry's brow creased at the words spoken. "And what did she say?"

          "She didn't say anything. She fainted."  
  


          When Draco didn't come home after two days, his housemates began to worry; Hermione most of all. After he told her how he felt about her, se couldn't help but think they had some kind of bond between them. She wanted him home. But she used that week to her advantage. Thinking was what Hermione Granger was born to do and she definitely needed her thinking cap. How did she feel about Draco Malfoy? As immature as it seemed, she made a pro and con list.

_Cons – _

_He makes me angry._

_He's too smart._

_He's too handsome._

_'That's it for that list?' _she thought, but continued on with the pros.

_Pros – _

_Wonderful.___

_One of my best friends.___

_Gorgeous.___

_Mysterious.___

_Someone I've always wanted._

          "Someone I've always wanted?" she asked herself, looking down at her parchment in wonder. Where had that come from? Had she harbored feelings for this man and not known? Honestly, she could be so thick sometimes. "I have to talk to him," she decided, throwing the paper away, and leaving the room.

          "Mum, I've told you, I'm not hiding out. I'm giving her space. It seems she needed it," Draco said again, feeling this conversation was getting older than she was. Narcissa looked over at her son who was lying on the couch, arm covering his eyes.

          "Draco, you're being a coward and you know it. If you want the girl to know how you feel, don't hide. It's not making you look very good," she replied sternly.

          "I'm not…"

          "Hiding, yes I know. But she thinks you are. You haven't written to their letters, and you won't let me either. Isn't it time for you to go home?"

          "Mum, I am home," Draco said, laughing at her as he sat up.

          "No, where your heart is, is home. Your heart isn't here. It's with Hermione, and you know it," she answered, going back to her letter.

          "What are you saying? You want me to go? You're kicking me out?" He asked, looking at her with wide eyes.

          "If that's what I have to do to get you out of here, then yes. Now, leave me alone Draco. I have business to tend to. I expect you do as well," she replied, smiling slightly. Her son huffed and left the room, still hating to be told what to do. "Still the same boy, just his heart belongs to a different woman now," she said, almost sadly. With a sigh, she began writing to a friend about their current events.

          Draco walked into the foyer quietly, as to not disturb anyone. He didn't want anyone he was home until he knew was there. Hearing no voices from the downstairs, he went to start up the stairs when a voice startled him.

          "You're back."

          He didn't have to turn to know who it was. "She's been worried sick about you, you git," Harry continued as Draco turned around but didn't come back down the stairs.

          "Look Harry…"

          "No, you said a few days. I thought maybe after those few days, you'd write to tell us you were okay. Some little note would have done justice. But you didn't respond. You know how that made us feel? How it made Hermione feel? She thought you'd be here, especially now, after what you did, what you told her," Harry continued on, not listening to what Draco was trying to say.

          "I should have written, I know that now. I'm sorry Harry," he started to apologize but his friend shook his head.

          "You shouldn't be telling me, you should be telling her," he answered, pointing upstairs. Draco looked up, and was surprised to see Hermione standing there, relief in her eyes.

          "Hermione, I…" he started, going up to where she was.

          "You what? You're sorry for being honest? You're sorry for leaving? Or, how about you're sorry that you forgot to write to us? Tell us you were okay?" she exclaimed, relief gone and replaced with anger.

          "I already got the third degree from Harry about this…" he sighed, putting his bag on the floor, leaning against the wall across from her.

          "Well, you'll get it again from me. I expected more from you, especially lately. I thought we were close! Couldn't you come talk to me or the other two about this instead of running away like a scared baby? Jesus Draco, sometimes I can't understand you," Hermione replied, stalking back towards her room.

          "Well you're running now, so don't be a hypocrite!" he yelled after her, catching up to her.

          "I'm the hypocrite?" she laughed. "Who is the one who was telling me they loved me then left? That's not love Draco."

          "And how would you know what love is?" His words stopped her from walking and she turned to him.

          "Because I love you too, you git! Because I've been worried about you while you were gone, all I thought about was you! And I'm scared because I know I need you so much, and that I can't live without you in my life. Because I've been so stupid to not know I was in love with you for so long and all I want to do is make passionate love with you. But right now I just want to slug you!" she said, beginning to pound on his chest with her small fists. He let her for a few minutes before grabbing her wrists and pulling them around his waist to hold her in an embrace. She calmed almost immediately when she felt him kiss her forehead, her tears drifting down her hot cheeks. "Why?" she asked in a small voice, he almost didn't hear her.

          "I was afraid," he whispered. Hermione pulled back enough to look him in the eyes, confused at his confession. "What would you do if you told someone how you felt and they fainted?" She blushed slightly and looked away.

          "I'm sorry about that. It was just a big shock. What did you expect me to say?"

          "I don't know. Anything?" he asked, smiling a bit.

          "Is it enough if I said that I know I love you back?" she replied, moving a bit closer, her smile growing.

          "It might be," he said, his lips covering hers finally. An explosion went off between them as they finally molded together. The kiss started slowly, but then the passion grew and both found their way into his bedroom. The door closed gently behind them.

          "So, you think they're together now?" Ron asked, his mouth full of cereal as he and Harry sat at the kitchen table.

          "They'd better be. I can't handle anymore drama around here," Harry sighed as his friend laughed. Both lifted their mugs of coffee and clinked glasses as Harry said, "To them."

          "To them," Ron repeated.

_The End.___

Author's Notes: I'm sorry it too so long, but look, it's finally here! The ending was a bit hard to write because I wanted a bit more with Harry and Ron. Because of my break from this story, I only used a page of what I had written and changed everything else. There won't be an epilogue to this story because although I still enjoy reading D/Hr, I can't write it as well as I would like. So, I'm sticking with H/Hr from now on. 

I would like to thank all the reviewers who read this story. I was considering to not finish this, but I thought of all those stories that have been unfinished that I enjoyed and how disappointed I was. I didn't want that for my readers. So here it is, another completed story.

As for me, I don't know what my next piece will be. I have a few ideas in my head, especially after recently seeing 'Love Actually'. British movies are becoming some of my favorite films lately, so it helps with locations and how they act. 

I would also like to say thank you to A-Ha for their song influence on this piece. 'Take on Me' is one of the best songs out there, and I think it should get much praise. And I also have to say thank you to the fabulous writer J. K. Rowling for her wonderful books that have me in love with magic at seventeen. 

Thank you all.

- _Ponderer_


End file.
